Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data center infrastructure management (DCIM) systems may be of interest in the management of resources at data centers. Such DCIM systems may include load balancing and optimizing to serve the demand, as well as perhaps delaying some data-center owned processes that may be delay-tolerant. Such DCIM systems may aim to provide a consistent and/or predictable user experience for many user facing applications such as business applications, communications applications, webpage applications having a data center backend, and the like. Data center games, however, may differ from other user facing applications in that any given user experience may be purposely designed to include game elements or behaviors that may be unpredictable, surprising, variable, or the like.
The present disclosure appreciates that management of resources for data center games may be a challenging endeavor.